Chivalry is Not Dead
by SSDgirl24
Summary: Shane gets in a minor dangerous situation and Oliver takes such good care of her. Eventually though, Oliver can't contain his fear or worry anymore and he becomes very vulnerable.
1. Chapter 1

**The characters and familiar phrases in the dialogue all belong to Martha Williamson.**

Chapter 1:

"Oliver?" Shane was trying hard to catch her breath as she breathed in and out heavily. It was raining and chilly enough that her teeth were chattering. Oliver could hear the distress in her voice. She had left a few minutes prior to go to the store to pick him up some Yoo-hoo and tea. They planned on drinking some together as they cuddled later that night per usual. Now there was a storm fast approaching and Oliver knew he shouldn't have let her go out in that weather. He had been worried the minute she stepped off the porch. But Oliver knew his wife needed a break to get out of the house, and she would've protested anyway. She wanted her independence to be recognized. Oliver wished that he could convey to her how much he knows she is an independent woman and how much he loves that about her. He just wished that she would understand that being a protective husband is what he felt to be his duty. He just couldn't imagine anything happening to the love of his life.

Shane spoke again. "Oliver, I need you to not panic." Of course Shane knew Oliver better than that, but she thought maybe if he could hear _her_ voice say it, it might be of the slightest consolation.

"Shane what is going on?"

"Oliver, I've been in a car accident."

"Shane, where are you? Are you okay? Tell me where you are!" Oliver was practically shouting into the phone now, but out of fear, instead of the usual anger associated with an increase in volume. Luckily Shane knew him well enough by now after being married to him for two months, that she could recognize he wasn't angry. He had already grabbed his keys from the entry table and was throwing his coat on sloppily. Simultaneously, he clumsily locked the door behind him. He was already in his own car by the time Shane answered.

"Oliver I'm at the last intersection before the Mailbox Grille in the downtown. I am okay. I got a cut on my head, but other than that I'm okay. I'm just shaken up is all. I promise." Shane was fighting really hard to keep her voice steady so Oliver wouldn't know she was fighting tears. She was really scared and all she wanted was to feel his strong, warm arms wrapped tightly around her body.

"I'm on my way. I'm staying on the line until I get there. Is anyone else with you or is anyone else hurt?"

"There is another lady here with me. She's fine. She called an ambulance just to check me out and the police are on their way too." This _lady_ was Marsha and she was in her early fifties and had two teenage daughters. She had introduced herself to Shane and apologized for causing the accident. She had to go through a big puddle as she made a turn and she couldn't see through the splashes. She ended up side swiping Shane in the other lane. Shane's passenger door was crumpled in and her side mirror was partially bent off. The impact had caused Shane to bang her head on her window. Marsha's headlight was broken, but Shane's car had taken the beating and Marsha was able to walk away unscathed. Oliver continued talking and giving Shane instructions.

"Stay put Shane, I'm coming." Shane could hear the quiver in Oliver's voice as he tried to sound firm, but was crumbling underneath.

"I'm not going anywhere Oliver," she said, hoping he would understand the subtle undertones of meaning in that line. She knew he felt like this was his fault since he let her go out in this and she was going to get _his_ Yoo-hoo and tea. She knew that he thought he could've lost her.

Shane was sitting on the edge of the ambulance holding an ice pack up to the gauze patch now on her forehead, as Oliver's car pulled up. He jumped out of the car and shouted her name as he ran around the scene of the accident looking for her. "Shane? Shane!" Shane had been told by a medic not to get up because she might faint from the blood loss and dehydration. They had taken all Shane's vitals and in the process, determined her water levels were very low. As much as she wanted to run and jump into Oliver's arms, Shane knew he would be more mad if she disobeyed the medic's orders. If she stood up, she would feel woozy and could make herself worse. Instead, Oliver came over and grabbed her outstretched hand. He tried to pull her to her feet to no avail. A small smile crept into the corners of Shane's lips at Oliver's gesture. He wanted to pull her into his arms just as much as she wanted to be in them, and she found it sweet that they were on the same page once again.

"Oliver I'm not allowed to stand yet because of the blood loss. I already told the paramedics that I felt woozy as I exited my car. They said I'm dehydrated, so I have to stay seated. One of them is getting me water right now." Oliver looked at Shane with all the love and sympathy in the world. He sat down next to his wife, feeling defeated that he couldn't hold her in his arms. He wanted to comfort her and plant all his affections on her so badly to make her feel better. He couldn't even imagine how overwhelmed she must be.

Reading his mind Shane said, "Oliver, I know, I want to be held by you too. Trust me, the _only_ thing I want right now is to be in your arms, but I have to be careful of my head. The head loses a lot of blood quickly." Before she could continue, a brunette paramedic, who had earlier introduced herself as Lisa before Oliver arrived, came over with a bottle of water.

"You need to drink all of this within five minutes to get your water levels up. I'm also going to replace your gauze if you don't mind?"

"Sure. Thank you," Shane replied weakly. Oliver could hear how exhausted she was. He looked over at her and noticed how pale her cheeks were. Shane began to drink her water as Lisa gently removed the gauze from her forehead.

"It's stopped bleeding. After you drink that water, we'll check you out again and then you should be free to go. I'm just going to put a small bandage on this now okay?" Lisa asked.

"Sounds good. Thank you Lisa."

"You're looking much better Shane." Shane gave Lisa a small smile as she felt the new bandage stick onto her forehead. Lisa walked away and Shane turned to find Oliver looking at her. Some color returned to her cheeks for a brief moment as she blushed.

"Do I look that bad?" She asked.

"You look beautiful." Oliver leaned in and gently put his finger under Shane's chin to steady her head. Then he tilted his head to meet her lips so she wouldn't have to move her own. He kissed her delicately until he felt the passion Shane was returning. He kissed her a little harder, making sure he didn't hurt her head. Oliver finished the tender moment with a kiss on her cheek and leaned back, placing a hand on her face. He stroked her pale, cold complexion with his thumb. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you, Oliver."

"My goodness, you're freezing Shane! Oh, you've finished your water. Allow me to deposit the bottle in the recycling bin for you. I'll get a paramedic to come check on you on my way back so we can go okay?"

"Thank you love." Shane couldn't help but smile at her husband's chivalry as she handed him her empty plastic bottle. A few moments later Oliver returned with Lisa who checked Shane's blood pressure and temperature, among other things.

"You are good to go Shane. A tow-truck picked up your car and the police just need to talk to you for a minute. Have a lovely evening."

Oliver stepped forward and said, "Thank you for taking such good care of my wife."

"My pleasure sir." Lisa smiled and walked back to the ambulance to her colleague.

"Let's get you home my love," Oliver stated sympathetically. They stopped to talk to the police to recount what happened and it was clear that Shane was not at fault. Her car insurance would cover the cost of repairs and she would be able to pick it up in seven to ten days. Shane grimaced at the long wait. She would have to ride with Oliver everywhere, which of course wasn't bad… just inconvenient for both of them. She knew Oliver wouldn't mind, but she on the other hand would have no choice but to let Oliver be her chauffeur. He would become accustomed to her company for a week and then insist on driving her everywhere for the rest of her life! Shane loved her protective husband with every fiber of her soul, but she wished she could get him to understand the concept of independence.

Oliver took Shane's hand and helped her stand. As soon as she had stood up and was steady, he pulled her into his arms and let her head rest on his chest. He stroked her hair as she inhaled the scent of him and listened to his heartbeat. Oliver felt Shane shaking against him and soon came to realize that she was shivering beneath his arms.

"Shane, you're really freezing." Oliver stated it as a fact and not a question. He wasn't about to hear any more excuses from his wife. "Why didn't you tell me you were so cold?"

"I'm fine Oliver. Really. I'm just a little underdressed." It was the middle of October and it had dropped into the fifties, which was quite cool for that time of year. Shane was only wearing a short sleeve shirt and jeans. It was sixty-eight and sunny when she left. She hadn't expected to be at the store that long, so she didn't grab a jacket on her way out. Four hours had now passed since she had left for the store and she was cold and exhausted.

Oliver scoffed at Shane's words. He hardy called that _a little underdressed._ "Shane, you are shivering." Oliver took off his fall coat and put it around his wife's shoulders. He rubbed her arms. "Is that better? I don't want you to catch a cold."

"Yes, that's much better Oliver, thank you." Shane leaned into him as he continued to rub her arms. Oliver kissed the top of her head and started pulling his jacket onto Shane. "Love, let me help you put it on. That might make you warmer." Shane obliged and turned around, offering Oliver her arms as he helped her put his jacket on. As if Shane was his child, he zipped up the jacket to her chin. Shane rolled her eyes.

"Oliver, it doesn't have to be zipped that high!" Shane sighed as she lowered the zipper to a comfortable height. She looked up to catch Oliver staring at her with a look of disapproval. He quickly changed it to a look of longing and admiration though as he studied Shane. She was giving him the stink eye for trying to scold her for simply lowering the zipper. Oliver gained control of his concern as he continued to have a stare-down with his wife. He smiled at the sight of her in his oversize jacket. The sleeves went past her hands and the bottom hem went low onto her thighs instead of at her waist like it laid on him.

"What?" Shane asked.

"You look really cute in my jacket love, that's all." Oliver grinned as Shane's cheeks turned another layer of red. This layer was from blushing instead of the cold.

"Thank you Oliver. But now you must be cold."

"Shane don't worry about me. You have been through enough. Let's go home and I'll make a fire and some hot chocolate for you, and while I do that you can take a nice warm bath."

"Do you promise you'll keep me warm too?"

"I promise my love." Oliver looked at his wife lovingly and closed the few steps of distance between them as he pulled Shane in and touched his lips to hers, still being cautious of her head. He released and looked her in the eyes. He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs and whispered, "You are truly so beautiful. I hope you never, ever forget that."

Shane whispered back with watery eyes, "Thank you Oliver." This time Shane initiated the kiss had between them as she pulled Oliver ever closer and ever deeper into her. She moved her hands along Oliver's exposed biceps now that she had his jacket. He was in khakis and a blue t-shirt that she absolutely _adored_ on him. She loved the dressed down, casual Oliver. Shane gave a gentle, playful push to Oliver's chest to signal that their kissing would have to pause for right now. His lips fell off of hers and he looked at her questioningly. "Let's continue this at home. You want to go find the car now so we can go? I'm starting to get cold again," Shane said.

"Oh, of course my love." Oliver offered Shane his arm and she slipped hers into the hole provided. "Allow me to escort you to the car." Shane leaned her head on Oliver's shoulder as they walked.

"You always take such good care of me Mr. O'Toole. I am the luckiest woman in the world."

"No, Mrs. O'Toole I am luckier. You saved me. You love me unconditionally and for that I am eternally grateful. I would do anything for you." Oliver turned his head and planted a kiss in Shane's hair.

"Oliver, have I told you yet today that I love you?"

"Several times Mrs. O'Toole, several times. But I will never tire of hearing it. I love you Shane."

"I love you too Oliver." They had finally reached the car and Oliver turned and took Shane's hands in his and said, "Marrying you is the best decision I have ever made. I am sorry that you had to go through all of this trauma alone as you were trying to do something nice for me. I'm just so grateful…" Oliver trailed off as his eyes started to fill with water. Shane's heart melted. She squeezed Oliver's hands.

"I'm right here Oliver. I'm not going anywhere. I love you." She kissed his cheek tenderly.

"I love you so much Shane, and I feel like this is all my fault. I let you go out in this weather and you were going to get things for me. I just…" Shane put a finger to his lips and shushed him.

"Oliver, accidents are part of life. They happen. But I am okay, and you are not to blame for any of this. Bad weather doesn't mean we halt our lives. It was my idea to go to the store in spite of the weather. Normally this wouldn't have happened, that's why it's called an accident. Please don't think that any of this is your fault Oliver." Shane smiled sweetly up at him. "I love you Mr. O'Toole, with everything in me and I intend to spend the rest of my life with you, and brave many more "storms" with you." She pulled him in by his shoulders and wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him. She could feel Oliver trying to return her passion, but he was having difficulty. She paused and looked at him and saw that her husband was crying. Shane pulled him into a hug as she asked, "Oliver, do you want to tell me what's going on? I'm here."

"That was beautiful my love. I just… I could've lost you and I don't know…" Oliver tried to regain composure as Shane rubbed his back.

"Oliver you didn't lose me and you're never going to." Shane wanted to say that he was stuck with her, but she knew Oliver wouldn't appreciate humor right now.

"Shane, I was so scared. I've just been holding it in until now." Shane could see that Oliver was struggling being so vulnerable. He still had trouble expressing his emotions sometimes and she knew he hated it, but she thought it was the cutest thing ever.

"I know Oliver. I know. You can let it out now. I'm not going anywhere. I promise I understand, my sweet husband. You can tell me anything and I will listen to you. You're safe with me Oliver." She continued to rub Oliver's back. "Are you okay? Are you a bit shaken up or there is something you're not telling me? You're not usually this emotional, which is okay, but you would tell me if something was bothering you right Oliver?

"Yes. I just don't want to ever let you go again, but I know that's not what you want."

"Oliver, I love being in your arms, but yes, that is not practical. Driving has risks Oliver. Brushing your teeth has risks if you think about it hard enough. Living life as a whole has risks, but that doesn't mean we stop living. Unfortunately you can't contain me in a bubble, so I'll always be safe Oliver. But I can promise you that my mind is always on you and my heart is always longing for you. No matter what happens to me, good or bad, I am yours forever. I am faithfully and forever devoted to you. I do everything with you in mind, because I love you Oliver. What _could've_ beendoesn't matter. What _is_ matters. And what is right now? Right now I, Shane _O'Toole_ , am your wife and I am hugging you, Oliver _O'Toole_ , and I am telling you that I love you. I love you Oliver. Now let's go spend a cozy evening with each other and be grateful for all the blessings God has provided us - especially the evening we are going to spend _together_." Shane kissed Oliver's cheek and looked up at him adoringly. "Okay?"

"Yes, Shane. You are so good at this." Oliver took Shane's hand and opened the car door for her. He grabbed her arm before she got in the car and pulled her in for a kiss. Shane looked at him breathlessly with surprise after his lips left hers. She knew her pep talk had gotten to him. She mouthed I love you as he shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Rain started coming down as Oliver drove them home. Shane began to take off Oliver's jacket. Oliver looked over at her in the passenger seat and knew what she wanted him to do. He pulled into the driveway and parked the car. He grabbed his jacket from Shane and quickly exited the car, letting his coat billow out like a parachute above his head. He ran around the side and got Shane tightly tucked under the rain jacket with him. He kicked the passenger door closed with his foot and they ran up to the front porch - laughing the whole time. When they reached the safety of the porch, Oliver laid the jacket on Shane's shoulders as he unlocked the door. He stood fumbling with the key in the lock as a pale, delicate hand laid itself over his own. He stopped and let the key sit in the keyhole. He looked up to find Shane giving him a provocative smile. She grabbed his hand and pulled his arm, dragging him down the porch steps as she let his jacket fall off her shoulders. She took him onto the sidewalk as the rain poured, and pulled him into a kiss before he could protest. Her hands caressed his wet hair as he ran his hands along her back. Shane released from their rather wet embrace and jogged up the porch steps and in the front door like nothing had happened. She knew how to make her husband wait.

Oliver entered breathless a moment later and hung up his jacket in their front coat closet. Shane was nowhere in sight, and thinking she was probably already upstairs, Oliver went to go prepare the warm bath he had promised her. Oliver entered the master bedroom disappointed when he saw no sign of his wife. He decided to prepare her bath while he was already up there, secretly hoping that the sound of the water would lure her up to him.

* * *

The bathtub was now full of warm, bubbly water and Shane had made no appearance. As Oliver began to make his descent he saw his wife waiting for him below. She glowed in the light of their foyer. He walked over to her as Shane purposely backed herself against a wall, and kissed her. He ran his hands through her hair as she massaged his arms and chest.

"Go take your bath love, before it gets cold and I lose my willingness to let you go - for now." Oliver gave her a flirty smile that only his features could muster. Somehow this smile still gave Shane goosebumps and made her internally squeal while she outwardly blushed. Never in her life did she think that a man could make her feel so warm and fuzzy inside, yet Oliver never failed to do this. Shane put a hand over his heart as she passed by him and went upstairs. A few steps up she looked down and met Oliver's eyes - knowing that he would still be looking a her. Especially since she was still in damp figure hugging jeans. She blew him a kiss and Oliver blushed, knowing he had gotten caught staring at his wife as she ascended the stairs.

"You're torturing me my love," he whispered. Shane smiled and went to take her bath. Oliver went to the kitchen and started preparing their hot chocolate. He put on a Billy Joel record which included their song "And So it Goes" and then braved the cold as he headed into the backyard to retrieve some firewood.

Oliver gathered a neat stack of firewood and came upon the side door to find it locked. He set his logs down and shook the door, pulling harder and harder, but it wouldn't budge. He sighed and his breath blew out in the cold and formed a mini, foggy cloud. Oliver began to think some very sincere thoughts. _Shane is taking a bath - a warm bath - after a long traumatic day. Who knows when she'll be done! I know how long my wife can take sometimes. This stupid door needs to be fixed. It just locks by itself!_ Oliver was growing more angry with every passing stroke of the clock. He had only intended to be outside for a minute to grab some firewood to make Shane a nice fire so they could cuddle together, and now he was trapped in a cold, windy abyss. He only had a t-shirt and khakis on. _I should not be freezing my…. butt off in my own backyard_ , Oliver thought. _I definitely should've listened to Shane when she told me to fix the door as soon as it broke. Will I never learn?!_ Oliver stood there shivering and contemplating what he could possibly do to alleviate the horrible situation he was in. Could he somehow signal to Shane? Could he pry the door open with something? All his tools were in the garage and the back door from the backyard to the garage was locked. _What the Sam Hill!_ Oliver knew he was running out of time before he became too cold and numb to think. He would surely catch a cold if he stayed out here too long while the temperature continued to drop. He went to his last resort and began banging on the side door, hoping and praying that Shane would hear him.

* * *

Shane's eyes blinked open in an instant as she heard a huge bang downstairs. Then they started coming repeatedly. When the loud bangs refused to stop Shane became alarmed. She stepped out of the tub and wrapped her towel around herself. Why wasn't Oliver responding to whoever was obnoxiously pounding on their door? Couldn't a woman take her warm bubble bath uninterrupted? Was that too much to ask? The only interruption she wouldn't have minded would've been Oliver. Shane called from the top of the stairs."Oliver? Who is it? Can you get the door? Is everything okay?" She was answered with silence and then more banging. It sounded desperate. She carefully walked downstairs with her wet bare feet and shivered as they met the cold tile. She tiptoed in her towel and saw that no one was at the front door. "Oliver?" Shane followed the sound of the banging to the side door in the kitchen, and found Oliver out there banging desperately on the glass. He had a pile of logs behind him and he was shivering tremendously. Shane ran over and opened the door for him. "Oh love, what happened?" Shane couldn't help sounding sarcastic as she realized the door had locked on Oliver. "Love, did the door lock on you?" Shane covered her mouth as she began to giggle. "I told you Oliver." At first Oliver looked quite unamused at the fact that his wife was laughing at his expense. Then he realized he was shivering like a bunny caught in a blizzard, Shane was in a towel, and his hands were sore and red from all the banging. It was pretty funny. Oliver engulfed Shane in his arms as they chuckled together.

"Thank you for saving me my love. You go finish your bath that I so rudely interrupted you from, and I'm going to go out the _garage_ door and retrieve my pile of logs."

"You're welcome Oliver. But you are also going to book yourself for an appointment with that red tool box of yours and this door for tomorrow, so this doesn't happen again. Got it?" Shane tried not to smile.

Oliver kissed her head. "Got it." Shane raced her freezing self back upstairs in her towel and climbed back in the lukewarm tub. She refreshed the water and closed her eyes.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Oliver settled himself on the couch in front of the fire as he heard Shane's footsteps on the stairs. There were two steaming mugs of hot chocolate on a tv table for them. Oliver was about to take a sip from his, when Shane enterted the room. She was wearing her plaid pajama pants on the bottom, but the top is what caught Oliver's eye and rendered him temporarily speechless. She had on a tank top with one of Oliver's long sleeve, button-up, plaid shirts over it. It wasn't buttoned up, but rather acted as a coat. Oliver almost dropped his mug. Shane was really getting to him tonight. She rarely borrowed his clothes anymore.

"Beautiful, why are you wearing my shirt?"

"It's just a comfort after a long day Oliver. I promise I'll wash it and iron it before I give it back. It's just keeping me warm and it smells like you, so... I love it." Shane winked at him.

"You look stunning in it. Don't worry about how you return it love. It looks better on you than me." Oliver walked over and took Shane in his arms. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. With their lips still intact, Oliver gently dipped Shane, making sure to support her head. As they came back up Shane released first and held her head. "Woah, hold up. I'm dizzy." Oliver's heart sunk. He had hurt his wife after she just started to feel better. Why could he never control his impulses to love on her?

"Shane, I'm so sorry. I got carried away. Sit down."

"Oh, why do I have to sit down? I don't think either one of us wants to sit down until we've had at least one more dip." Oliver looked at her confused.

"But you got dizzy Shane."

"Yes, you make my head spin Oliver." Shane gave him a sultry smile as he punched her in the shoulder.

"I will get you for that tomorrow. For now though…"

Shane made put a finger to his lips and whispered "You don't need any words to make me dizzy again." Oliver happily obliged in pursuing Shane and her lips.

* * *

God smiled down on the happy couple as they finally decided to call it quits on the passion and cuddled up on the couch together with rewarmed hot chocolate. Oliver had an arm around Shane and they both talked happily about the day's events. Their laughter was quite loud for the time of night it was, but the crackle of the bright orange fire helped to drown them out, as if it were telling the eavesdroppers to stop listening. Tonight was for only Shane and Oliver. It was a gift and a blessing from heaven. A small miracle perhaps? Divine intervention? Guardian angels? No doubt. Marsha went home that night to find her boyfriend on her doorstep, down on one knee. After her divorce a few years ago she had found a good father for her kids - a man they all adored. He treated Marsha and her two daughters with so much respect. Marsha had been meant to live that day. Her life was just beginning.

Shane went home that night and found comfort in the small things; Oliver's smile, the glow of the fire, the extra marshmallows Oliver put in her hot chocolate. They all made her extra happy tonight. God wasn't done working on his letter writer. She had only just found her happily ever after with a good man, and the right man. Shane laid her head on Oliver's shoulder as she settled into the crook of his arm and closed her eyes. She sighed deeply and whispered, "Thank you for everything today Oliver. Remember, you're stuck with me and I love you."

"I love you my beautiful Shane. We will sleep here on the couch together tonight, but as long as we sleep _together_ for the rest of our lives, then it doesn't matter where." Shane gave a faint nod as her breathing became more even. Oliver kissed her head and closed his eyes as God gently laid a protective hand over the slumbering couple - a blanket of love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Inspiration and anything familiar is all from Martha Williamson.**

Chapter 3: Two months later

"Shane, Shane… good morning my love." Oliver kissed Shane once more and she kissed him back, but didn't show any other signs of life - or rather, plans to get up.

"Oliver I don't even want to know why you are getting me up early on a Saturday morning. Have a nice day." _Well someone didn't sleep well last night_ , Oliver thought.

"My love, I made you some breakfast. We are going to do some Christmas shopping, remember? You told me yesterday to wake you up at 9:00 to get ready. I'm sorry." Underneath the security of the warm comforter Shane felt horrible for snapping at Oliver. She had completely forgotten that _she_ had been the one that _requested_ Oliver get up her up early. _And boy did he deliver on that_ , she thought. The way he kissed her to wake her up would truly never get old. She finally sat up and looked at Oliver.

"I completely forgot Oliver. I'm so sorry." Oliver said nothing, but instead leaned in and kissed her again.

"You didn't sleep well last night did you?"

"You heard me tossing and turning?"

"Of course I did. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that time of the month so my whole abdomen hates me right now," Shane sighed. Oliver looked at her sympathetically.

"Do you want to take it easy today and stay in? The Christmas shopping can wait." Shane looked at her husband and smiled. He always put her first. She knew he had been really looking forward to going Christmas shopping.

"Oliver, I know you've been looking forward to shopping today. I don't want to take that from you."

"Shane, my love, like I said, the shopping can wait. My lovely wife _always_ comes first. I want you to be able to enjoy it too, and that is not possible if you don't feel well."

"As long as you don't mind then yes, if I'm being honest… I'm not really up for it today Oliver. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize Shane. Here, eat your breakfast and I'll go get the heating pad for those cramps." Shane indulged in some homemade blueberry pancakes with syrup and fresh fruit. Oliver really knew how to spoil her. But it was a lot of pressure eating in their bed that Oliver so meticulously made every morning. If Shane stained the white comforter with brown sticky syrup then she was in deep trouble. She almost wished Oliver had left out the syrup - almost.

Oliver came back a minute later with the heating pad. He plugged it in and propped it up against a pillow, leaning it against Shane's lower back. He bent down, kissed her forehead, and took her breakfast tray. "Shane, I have a surprise for you. It was supposed to be a whole surprise _day_ for you, but since we are staying in today, I don't think I can wait any longer to give it to you." Oliver beamed with pride and did one of his little toe raises that Shane loved so much. _It's a good thing he is still in his pajamas_ , she thought, _or he would've ripped his suit jacket right off in one of his "pride pulls."_ Shane loved Oliver's weird habit of tugging on the hem of his suit jacket whenever he's proud so much, that she nicknamed it his "pride pulls." No one knew this except her, so when she chuckled out loud, Oliver looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Nothing. You can give it to me whenever you want Oliver. I am very excited." Oliver went downstairs with the breakfast tray and returned to the master bedroom with two pieces of paper. Oliver came over to Shane's side of the bed and sat down next to her.

"Close your eyes sweetheart." Shane did as she was told and two seconds later felt Oliver's lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her. Oliver released with a shocked look on his face. He had intended to go for the "short little peck" but apparently Shane did not share his sentiment and that wasn't enough for her.

"Was that the surprise Mr. O'Toole?" Shane asked flirtatiously.

"No, my love." Oliver chuckled. "Your passion was a surprise to me though. I was not expecting that." Oliver blushed and Shane melted a little as she looked at his dimples turn a shade of rosy red.

"Was it worth it?" Shane asked.

"Of course." Oliver rubbed Shane's leg as she sat on the bed with her legs out. He was tempted to tickle her, but he wanted to get the surprise done first. "Close your eyes again." Once more Shane did as she was told, and this time she felt two pieces of paper fall gently into her hands and Oliver's thumb brush hers. "Okay, you can look now my love." Shane opened her eyes and saw an image of a palm tree in the top right corner of one of the papers. She began to read it, and realized it was a confirmation letter to a hotel in Hawaii for a booked trip. Shane looked up at Oliver stunned.

"Don't tell me this is real! Are you serious Oliver? We just had our honeymoon a few months ago! Oliver we are going to Hawaii for Christmas?!"

"Yes we are. I know you are more accustomed to the winters in Denver now - compared to when we were still "nothing more than colleagues", but I know you still like warm weather. Besides, we've never been to Hawaii. And this my love, is totally separate from our honeymoon. Don't you worry about it. It is my job to spoil my lovely wife." Oliver leaned closer to Shane and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back and planting kisses in her hair. Shane began to cry.

"Oh Oliver. You don't have to do all this for me. I am perfectly content just drinking eggnog with my husband in our matching Christmas pajamas on Christmas morning. This is too much Oliver."

Oliver shook his head and pulled back to look at his wife. "I would give you the world if I could," he whispered. He kissed Shane's cheek and held her. "Are you ready for a Hawaiian Christmas?"

"Yes! Thank you Oliver!" Shane closed her eyes as she relished in the tender moment with her husband and breathed in the scent of him.

"I'm going to go to the grocery store and do our shopping while you rest okay? Any cravings I need to account for?" Oliver smiled at his wife knowingly.

"Serious chocolate? Please?" Shane smiled. Oliver always asked that even though that was usually her answer. He just liked to hear her say it.

"Of course." Oliver walked over and gave Shane a traditional goodbye kiss. "I love you."

"I love you Oliver. Drive safely." This was their routine anytime one of them had to leave without the other - even if it was just to the grocery store. They never wanted to leave each other on a bad note. Some might've called it superstitious that they did this "just in case" but Oliver and Shane were the type of people that had learned not to take anything for granted. They were also that couple that made sure that "I love you", was always the first sentence they said to each other on the phone. Then the conversation was allowed to proceed. Their friends like Dale lovingly teased them about this kind of thing, but they were both sticklers about it.

"Yes my love." As soon as Shane heard Oliver's car pull out of the driveway she got up to do some household chores. She threw Oliver's whites in the laundry and then began to dust and vacuum their bedroom. By the time Oliver got home, his whites were hang drying in the bedroom and Shane was in the kitchen rinsing the dishes and loading the dishwasher. Oliver set all the groceries down and walked over to the sink, grabbed his wife's hand, and spun her around to face him. He pulled her into his arms and swayed her. "I'm glad to see you're out of bed. I got you a lot of chocolate."

"Thank you. I'm glad you're home safe. Was the store busy?"

"Oh it always is on Saturdays. But it wasn't horrendous like it usually is. I could maneuver."

"Good." The couple shared a brief kiss and then Oliver proceeded to put away the groceries and Shane continued with the dishes.

When Oliver finished with the groceries he said, "Here love, I wash, you dry?"

"No, that's okay Oliver, I'll just use the dishwasher this time. I already started loading anyway."

"Are you sure? We can just start from where you are and we could always unload the ones you already put in - no big deal. It's just faster by hand and a good way to spend some time…" Shane slammed the plate she was rinsing into the sink.

"I said no Oliver. Okay?" Shane had completely snapped again. Oliver was not mad though. He knew something was bothering his wife.

"Hey, hey. Come here. Oliver tried to grab Shane's hand and she pulled away. Still, Oliver knew his wife and he was not hurt by this. He maintained his composure. Shane was just especially moody right now anyway. "Shane. My love, are you going to tell me what's bothering you? Is there anything I can do?" Shane began to sob, but continued on with the dishes. She choked out words as she kept rinsing.

"I just feel like a failure - like this marriage is one sided. You do so much for me and I never return the favor. I don't feel like I am contributing anything to our relationship." Tears streamed down Shane's face and Oliver's heart broke. This was about the Hawaii trip, _which was supposed to be fun,_ Oliver thought. Oliver went in for the grab and wrapped an arm around Shane's waist, pulled her into his side, and whispered, "Let me help you. We're a team. It's _okay_ to ask for help. You're not alone Shane." Oliver kissed her cheek. Shane continued to cry, but she leaned into Oliver, who pulled her to face him and engulfed her in a hug.

"Shhhh, oh my darling Shane. Sweetheart take a breath. Listen to me, you are not a failure. Your love and your comfort will always be enough for me - _always_. I do these things for you because I like to make you happy and because I love you. I don't ever want you to think that you don't contribute enough or that this marriage is one sided. This was not to make you feel bad Shane. It's not a competition. I can't compete with you anyway. My life truly began when I fell in love with you Shane. You renewed my faith in true love and for that I am eternally grateful. We're going to have so much fun in Hawaii okay? And you are not going to feel guilty about it. I just did it because I love you." Oliver kissed Shane's head as her crying subsided. He rubbed her back and stroked her hair.

"I love you Oliver. I am so so sorry for how I just acted. I feel awful, I..." Oliver cut heroff.

"No, don't apologize sweetheart. I understand completely. I am here."

"I don't deserve you." Shane sighed.

"Of course you do. It's me that doesn't deserve you. When I thank God for all my blessings, I list you first and last because you are the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about before I go to bed." Oliver took Shane's face in his hands and gently stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. Then he leaned down, and holding Shane's face, kissed her softly. He released and looked at her swollen red eyes and red cheeks. "I hate seeing you cry. You were so upset. I never meant for this surprise to make you anything but happy my love. I am so sorry I caused you pain."

"Oliver don't apologize. I put it on myself. I never should've thought all that. I'm sorry I ruined the surprise. I truly am excited to spend Christmas in Hawaii with you. Thank you Oliver." Shane's voice was full of sincere apologetic tones and guilt. Oliver caressed her face with his eyes and then cupped her face once again and brought his lips to hers. Shane put her hands on Oliver's arms to steady herself as she melted into her husband. Oliver's thumbs stroked her cheeks and made her feel warm all over. He stopped to look at her and tucked her hair behind her ears and then pulled her into a hug.

"Shane promise me that you will never be afraid to ask me for help or be honest with me." Shane's head rested on Oliver's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Oliver I think I was more afraid that I was a failure. I'm sorry I made it seem like I didn't trust you or didn't want to come to you." Shane's eyes began to water again and Oliver could tell by the quiver in her voice that she was close to crying again.

"Shh Shh. No more tears my love. I love you so much. Are you okay now? How about I make a fire, we have some hot chocolate, and then you can eat your serious chocolate?"

"Oliver can I be honest?"

"Please do my love."

"I'd rather sit on the couch and cuddle and have you read something to me. I just want to be with you and be close to you right now."

"Would you like to read the love letters we wrote to each other before our wedding and then on our honeymoon? They can remind you that I love you so much and I will always forgive you - even if you almost break one of our good china plates."

Shane couldn't help but smile at that. She knew Oliver was trying to get her to smile and it always worked - every single time. And that is why she loved this man so much. Sometimes she felt that he knew her better than she knew herself.

"I truly am sorry for how I acted Oliver."

"It's quite alright my love. I had to say that to you so many times when we were dating or I should've anyway if I didn't." Shane smiled as she remembered all the times that either Oliver's jealousy or over-protectiveness took over and made him act ungentlemanlike.

"I will go get our box of letters. Will you meet me on the couch my love?"

"I can get the letters Oliver. Would you still make us a fire?" Shane looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Of course Shane." Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. He leaned Shane back a bit and kept kissing her. "Feel better?"

"Mmmm. Yes. I may need some more of that later." Shane sighed.

"Ask and you shall receive my love." Oliver kissed her hand and then went out the _garage_ door to get some firewood. Shane kept trying to convince him to install an electric fireplace and Oliver always shuddered at the thought of one. _A fire is a natural thing,_ he would always say, _it shouldn't be able to be automated._ Oliver got some good logs, set them in the fireplace, and took a match and started the fire. It took a lot of blowing and kindling to make it come alive, but Oliver knew that the phenomena of nature required patience in order to fully appreciate all its beauty. He would never be able to understand the new fad "instant firewood" where the logs immediately burst into flames with a single match.

Oliver was in the kitchen pouring two mugs of hot chocolate when Shane came down in one of his flannel shirts and a pair of plaid pajama pants. She walked over to Oliver and rubbed his back as she kissed his cheek. She whispered in his ear, "Thank you for comforting me today." Oliver blushed.

"Anytime my love. You look good decked out in plaid." Oliver gave his wife a brief kiss before carrying their mugs to the living room where the fire was crackling. Shane had her chocolate opened already and was indulging in the sweetness. She took a detour to the fire on the way to the couch, where Oliver awaited her, and warmed her hands at the fire.

"You've always loved warm fires haven't you?"

"Yeah. I used to make Christmas cards by the fire every year when I was kid. It's just a fond Christmas memory I have. You know the letter I wrote to God that you delivered to me? I wrote that by the fire too.

"That's lovely sweetheart. I'm glad you got your Christmas spirit back. I have always been an avid lover of Christmas - dare I say Christmas fanatic, so I am glad we get to share a love for the holiday together."

"Yeah I can't even fathom that I was a Scrooge for so long. I didn't even know who I was. You gave Christmas back to me Oliver. What makes you happy makes me happy. Oh and don't think I missed the fact that you called yourself a Christmas finatic. Oliver O'Toole being a fanatic about anything except the post office and delivering dead letters? I don't think so." Shane laughed.

"Laugh all you want, but we do our job well Mrs. O'Toole."

"I know Oliver. Your work ethic will always be one of the things I admire most about you. I just can't resist teasing you sometimes."

"Come here before your chocolate melts so close to that fire love." Shane picked up her dark chocolate and curled up next to Oliver. Her hot chocolate was still hot since Oliver had learned from last time, and knew that his wife was prone to getting distracted. Shane leaned against Oliver as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled out the first letter. He kissed her head and began to read.

 _My dearest Shane,_

 _You are the love of my life. My life truly began when I met you. Today is the day that we will finally be joined by a cord of three strands. With love in my heart and affection in my eyes, I will be waiting for you at the end of that aisle, ready to bear my soul to you and give you all of me and my love - forever. I will tell you that there is nothing that I desire more in this world than to spend eternity with you and make you happy. I thank God every day for bringing you into my life and blessing me with your company, and love. I trusted the timing my love and look where it got me. I am the luckiest man in the world. I am devoted to you Shane. I anxiously await our first dance as husband and wife. It has been a long time since we danced._

 _Faithfully yours forever,_

 _Oliver_

Oliver rubbed Shane's arm and kissed her head.

"Are you comfortable love?"

"Yes Oliver. Will you read mine?"

"Of course. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'd prefer you stay right here. You're keeping me warm."

"Okay my love." Oliver chuckled.

 _Dear Oliver,_

 _I have never learned more from anyone than I have from you. I never knew that something as simple as delivering dead letters (which turns out isn't always so simple) could have so much impact and meaning. You have taught me to be proud of my work and never take shortcuts. You have taught me to trust the timing and I no longer believe in coincidences anymore. You have restored my faith in God and love and that is why I don't believe it was a coincidence that I was transferred to the Dead Letter Office instead of Direct Line Operations. It was all part of God's plan for us and now look at where we are. I am marrying a good man and the right man. I love you so much Oliver and I will love you forever. You have my heart forever. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together. I never imagined that a man could make me feel the way you do. You are the epitome of a true chivalrous gentleman Oliver, and I am so lucky and blessed to call you my fiancé. Because most of all Oliver, you taught me that good men do exist in this world. You taught me to find joy in the little things. You taught me to love with my whole heart. I fell for you "theoretically" the first time we met. You taught me to love and forgive and my life has forever been changed for the better. I look forward to what you will teach me as my husband in our years together that are yet to come._

 _Yours forever,_

 _Shane_

"I wrote all that? Wow."

"You're a wonderful writer Shane. You underestimate yourself. How is all the chocolate - hot and room temperature?"

"Delicious Oliver. You can keep reading letters if you want, but I just may fall asleep now."

"I don't mind my love."

Shane fell asleep shortly, tucked tight and warm in the crook of Oliver's arm. Her head rested on his shoulder and his hand rested on her arm. Oliver proceeded to drink his hot chocolate and then he carefully got up to cover Shane and make some lunch for when she woke up. He took the blanket that Shane's mom had knitted and covered her up.

While Shane dreamed of palm trees and hula dancers Oliver was busy in the kitchen making them some ham sandwiches with a strawberry and grilled chicken salad. He threw in a side of chocolate covered strawberries for Shane. Just as he set the plates on the table he heard a groan.

"Shane are you okay?"

"Yeah. I may need some help getting up though," Shane laughed. She yawned. Oliver walked over to the couch and pulled the blanket up and tickled Shane's feet.

"Ahhh! Oliver! Stop, stop!" Oliver stopped and leaned over Shane to kiss her.

"You hungry for some lunch? I have ham sandwiches, salad, and a special treat ready on the table that's calling your name."

"You're so sweet Oliver. Let's go eat." Shane took Oliver's hand and led her to the kitchen and pulled out her chair.

"Oh you made my favorite salad! Chocolate covered strawberries? Oliver you shouldn't have. I'm going to gain twenty pounds because of you," Shane chuckled.

"And yet you would still be the most beautiful woman in the world." Oliver grabbed Shane's hand across the table and kissed it. "Enjoy my love."


	4. Chapter 4

**Familiar phrases or quotes belong to Martha Williamson's creative mind.**

"I will take those for you my love." Oliver stopped Shane as she was halfway down the stairs and relieved her of her suitcases. He gave her a brief kiss before he carried them down the rest of the way. He walked out the front door to go put Shane's suitcases in the trunk and finish loading the car. Shane double checked her purse in the foyer to make sure she had their tickets. She had them on her phone, but her insistent husband demanded that she bring the paper copies too. His exact words were; "technology is lovely, but not reliable." A cold breeze swept the foyer of its warmth and Shane shivered under her shawl. She knew she was underdressed, but she didn't want to be overdressed when they got to Hawaii. So she had chosen khaki capris with a flowery blouse and a lavander shawl for warmth. She had little black ankle boots on to top it all off. They gave her an extra inch or so which she rather enjoyed she had to admit. It was easier to kiss Oliver for one. Oliver quickly closed the door and walked over to her and hugged her to himself. "I told you not to stand by the door my love. You'll catch a chill."

"Well Hawaii will take it away. I'm fine Oliver. Besides, you're underdressed too." Oliver was in his "spring" jacket even though it was the middle of December - in Denver. He had on khaki pants with a white t-shirt to reflect the Hawaii sun. Instead of his usual _Dillards_ boots he was in his casual loafers. Needless to say, Shane was loving this look. The way the white t-shirt defined Oliver's torso at all the right angles was a little too much to handle sometimes. She felt her hand being drawn to rub his chest anytime his jacket flew open.

"Zip up Oliver or you will catch a chill."

"I'm fine love."

"Oliver please. It's torturing me." Shane bit her lip.

"Oh so I'm distracting you my love? That's what this is all about?" Oliver chuckled. "That's too bad - I was really enjoying my massages." Oliver smirked down at his wife and kissed her forehead as he zipped up his jacket.

"I was too, but we have to get to the airport." Oliver let go of Shane and took her hand in his and spun her around.

"I will escort you to the car and then I will come back inside to do one last look around and double check that everything is in order. Norman said he and Rita can stop by to check on things after work each day while we're gone."

"We do have the best friends." Shane replied. "I can just go to the car myself Oliver. I won't drive off without you. Be fast." Shane gave Oliver a teasing smile and walked out to the car. Oliver shook his head and laughed. He went around the house making sure everything was unplugged and all the lights were off - well except for the kitchen light. They always left that on along with Oliver's old radio playing music so that it would look and sound like someone was home. Shane also had their security system synced to an app on her phone, but Oliver was old- fashioned and didn't think you could take too many precautions anyway. When he approached the driveway he saw Shane standing outside the car. All of a sudden Shane got weak in the knees and started to shrink towards the ground. She grabbed onto the car for support.

"Shane!" Oliver ran over to his wife and helped her to stand. He leaned her against the car and stroked her hair behind her ears. He put a hand on her hip and held her other hand trying to steady her and figure out what went wrong. "Shane what happened?"

"I was getting a little hot in the car so I stepped out to get some fresh air, but then I started feeling a little light headed. I don't know… I just sort of collapsed."

"Oh my goodness my love. Come here. Oliver pulled Shane into him and rubbed her back. Are you okay sweetheart?"

"I think so. I think maybe I'm dehydrated. Maybe I just need some water."

"Did you bring a water bottle?"

"No."

"Okay I will go get us each a water bottle from inside. Why don't you just sit in the car but turn down the heat."

"You're willing to let me out of your sight?" Shane laughed.

"Well I want you to sit and be out of the cold. Do you want to come inside with me? I will help you."

"Please." Oliver took Shane's hand and put his other arm around her waist steadying her as she walked. She seemed to be okay. Oliver unlocked the door and they both went inside. Shane sat at the kitchen table as Oliver filled two stainless steel water bottles with cold water from the fridge. He got Shane a glass too so she could drink some before they left.

"Here my love." Shane sipped some water and decided she felt much better even though she didn't. If they didn't leave soon they were gonna miss their flight. She didn't want to ruin this trip for Oliver. She couldn't be sick. So even though she still had a pounding headache she plastered on a fake grin, looked up at Oliver and said, "Much better honey. Thank you." Oliver nodded his approval and took her glass and put it in the sink. He took Shane's hand once more and pulled her up. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He wanted to dip her too, but not after what just happened. He'd have to save that for later. They braved the cold one more time and Oliver got Shane settled in the car. He checked off everything on the packing list and started the engine.

Oliver and Shane sat at their gate waiting for their flight to California to be called. Then they would have to take a connecting flight to Hawaii. Shane was asleep with her head resting on Oliver's shoulder as he ate a bag of airport nuts. Their flight had been delayed an hour due to wind and fog. Oliver wanted to get up to throw away his nut bag but Shane would lose her pillow. Instead he reached over and placed a hand on her thigh and rubbed her leg. Shane yawned and opened her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Oliver do you have to get up?"

"It's okay my love. Sleep."

"No go ahead. I'll watch the luggage."

"Do you want anything while I'm up?" I can find some Tylenol or something if you need it."

"No I'm okay. Thanks love." Shane closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. Airport chairs weren't all that comfortable. She longed for Oliver to come back as soon as possible. She felt awful that Oliver didn't even know how bad she was feeling. But every time she stood up she got dizzy and her head was still pounding. Her eyes were closed as she felt Oliver's arm wrap around her back. She let her head fall sideways onto his shoulder once again. She pulled Oliver's other hand onto her thigh. There was just something about it that was soothing.

"Shane did you not sleep well last night? You seem awfully tired. Do you still feel light headed?"

"No I'm just bored Oliver."

"Shane." Oliver's eyes bore into Shane even though she wasn't looking at him. She could feel his disapproval and suspicion by the tone of his voice. "Shane please talk to me sweetheart. I'm worried about you."

"My head is pounding and every time I stand up I get dizzy."

"Shane why didn't you tell me?" Oliver rose quickly out of his seat and Shane banged her head on his chair."

"Owww!" Shane groaned.

"Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry." Shane rubbed her temples as she sat upright. "I'm going to find some Tylenol. Do you still have some water?"

"Yes."

"Okay I'll be right back." Oliver took off down the streamline of people and airport cafes until he found a little store called _Destination Necessities._ He walked to the back shelves and grabbed a bottle of Tylenol. He paid and hurried back to his wife. He found her leaning her elbow on her arm rest and looking at funny cat videos on some photo app. Luckily it was making her laugh a bit. Oliver sat down next to her and put a hand on her back so he didn't startle her.

"I found some love."

"Oh thank you Oliver." Shane opened the bottle and swallowed the pill with a sip of water. Oliver took the Tylenol and put it in Shane's purse for her later. He looked over at his wife.

"Are you okay Shane? I'm really worried about you."

"I'll be alright Oliver." Shane smiled at him to reassure him. "I'm really excited to spend Christmas in Hawaii with you." Shane wanted to talk about anything except how she was feeling.

"Quit changing the subject my beautiful wife." _Darnet, he's onto me,_ she thought. "Shane I'm worried about you getting on the plane like this. It's claustrophobic and hot."

"But I'll get to sit next to you. So I'll be fine. I'm always comfortable with you."

"Flattery is not going to work this time Shane. What if you get worse? What if something happens when we're flying?"

"Oliver I'm fine! I promise. Okay? Now let's talk about something else."

"No Shane… no. I care about you and you can't pretend that you're okay when you're not. This is not a joke. Once we're in that plane if something happens there's nothing we can do. I don't take chances like that. I love you. Shane… I'm… I'm worried about you."

"I'm going to be fine Oliver. You gave me some Tylenol."

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Sure. It'll kick in."

"Shane." Oliver scolded. That is not the answer he wanted to hear. "Why aren't you as concerned as I am? You're not well my love. I wish you would stop denying it and let me take care of you."

"Oliver I already felt bad enough for how I acted when I found out about the trip. We've been looking forward to this trip for weeks so I am not about to let a little headache stop me from spending Christmas in Hawaii with my husband." Oliver could recognize that tone anywhere. His wife had made up her mind.

"Shane it's not your fault that you're sick, so you shouldn't feel bad about it. Inopportune things like this happen all the time. But I need to make sure you're okay."

"Oliver I would really like to be done with this conversation. I already feel better." Oliver knew his wife was fibbing but even if she would let him do something for her he didn't know what that would be. He wouldn't know where to begin. She wasn't sick enough to be taken to a hospital obviously. Oliver was about to suggest they cancel the trip and go home when a woman's voice came over the speaker. "Flight 249 from Denver Colorado to San Diego California is now ready for boarding."

Shane got up with an extra pep in her step and rolled her luggage into the line with her. "See I'm fine Oliver. And it's time to board anyway so there's no turning back now." Shane tried her best to hide her pain and discomfort. She leaned against her suitcase a little so Oliver wouldn't see that she was light headed again. She handed her boarding pass to a woman for it to be scanned and continued the trek to the plane just a few steps ahead of Oliver.

Oliver took Shane's and his suitcases and stored them in the overhead bins. Somehow his wife had condensed all her beauty supplies into one carry-on suitcase so that they wouldn't have to pay to check bags. Shane had the window seat so she slid into the row first and Oliver followed. He placed his hand on her leg once again and whispered in her ear, "Are you okay?"

She smiled and nodded. She couldn't muster enough breath to say anything. Oliver could see that she was fighting tears and her cheeks were pink. She was trying to hide her heavy breathing but it was no use.

"Shane I told you you are not well!" Oliver was almost yelling because he was so concerned about his wife.

"Oliver shhhhh! Please don't yell at me. Please don't be mad at me. "I think… I think I'm anxious about the trip itself. I'm worried I won't have fun or that I will let you down or both. I'm worried that something will happen in Hawaii to us or our marriage. I'm worried we will never come home. I'm worried Christmas will be ruined!"

Oliver looked at his now crying wife in disbelief. All this time she might've been okay if she had just let him help and comfort her but she wouldn't tell him the truth. He felt awful that Shane had went through all of this. He didn't know why she was feeling all these things. He sat back down in his seat and took Shane's hand in his. She kept looking out her window and he knew she was holding back tears. She was embarrassed to look at him. Oliver didn't want to make her feel worse. He leaned in and kissed her cheek then sat back in his chair and stroked her hand with his thumb. Shane waited. When Oliver didn't speak she finally turned to look at him. He met her eyes and looked at her with love and sympathy.

"You're not going to scold me? You're not going to tell me you were right?"

"What Shane? No of course not! If you thought I would do that you've got it all wrong. Shane sweetheart I'm not mad at you. I just wish I could've saved you from all the pain and misery you suffered if you would've told me. I'm just relieved it's nothing more serious. I just want you to promise me that you will be honest with me always. You have to tell me things that involve our marriage sweetheart so I can console you or put your mind at ease. Any mistake can be traced to an assumption. I don't ever want you to feel like a failure or be embarrassed to tell me anything okay?" Shane nodded at Oliver as she looked at him with misty eyes. She couldn't say anything else. She knew she had messed up big time and she didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry Oliver. But I do think it was dehydration when I collapsed outside the car. Then it just turned into anxiety." He kissed her forehead and her cheek and let her lean on him. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Just relax now my love. Take a deep breath and relax let me hold you and calm you. You've put way too much stress on yourself today. No more tears. I'm not going anywhere so lean on me and fall asleep. Dream of sweet things."

"Oliver you sound like the lady on my meditation app," Shane said with her eyes closed.

"Good then you can relax." Oliver rubbed her shoulder as Shane relished in the warmth of her husband. She shut the window shade and settled her head back on her husband's shoulder. _Oliver_ _has really nice shoulders,_ she thought as she drifted off.

Oliver was really curious as to why Shane thought something would happen in Hawaii or that she wouldn't have fun, but he knew she had exhausted herself and she didn't want to talk about that right now. He knew for a fact she had never been to Hawaii so that ruled out her having a bad experience there herself. Maybe she was just anxious about all travel. The more Oliver thought the more his mind raced, so he decided to take his own advice and relax. He drifted off until the cabin lights came back on and the seatbelt symbol above his head dinged - waking him from his slumber as they prepared to land.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything familiar - Martha Williamson does.**

Chapter 5:

Hawaii Day 1:

Shane and Oliver had checked into their resort the night before. Both thought they were too exhausted to do anything but go to bed that night… until they heard the smooth melancholy notes of blues music drifting into the lobby from the bar. There was a gentleman singing and they just couldn't resist a dance to the luscious melody and the tender vocals. Leaving their bags in the lobby lockers they shared a passionate dance and a few margaritas before heading upstairs to their suite.

Oliver tried to steal a kiss from Shane in the elevator, but she was a little embarrassed with all the cameras that lurk in every corner these days. "You're so impatient Oliver," Shane giggled.

"When it comes to loving on you - I most certainly am... Ms. McInerney." Shane almost fainted at the mention of her maiden name. Oliver was being rather brash tonight in his pursuit of her.

The elevator doors opened and Oliver took Shane's hand and whisked her down the hallway with their suitcases trailing behind - not wanting to ruin the moment. Oliver opened the door to reveal an exquisite view of palm trees, sand, and an expanse of ocean, all out their wrap-around balcony windows. There was even a little hammock nestled between two palm trees on the patio below. Oliver changed into his pajamas and waited for Shane to free the bathroom. He stood outside the door and as it opened drew his precious wife into his arms and lifted her off the ground, kissing her neck and cheeks all the while. Shane giggled and gasped with excitement.

"Shane, the journey here was not always easy, but I love you with my whole heart and soul and we are going to make this trip one to remember." In that moment Shane didn't know if the journey her husband was talking about was their relationship or simply the flights to Hawaii, but either way, his words always melted her heart. She stroked his cheeks and then pulled him into her embrace as she kissed him.

"You may not always be patient when it comes to loving on me, but you are always patient with me and all my womanly hormones and emotions," Shane laughed. Oliver laughed and swayed his wife in his arms.

"The one you love is worth any amount of patience it takes to be with them. I know I'm not always a breeze myself, Shane."

"We challenge each other Oliver. That's actually healthy for a marriage. We are honest and we communicate and that is what being married is about. It can't always be Kombucha smoothies and Yoo-hoo. That would be fake."

Oliver took Shane out to the balcony where they shared some stimulating conversation under the starry Hawaiian sky. Shane's floral nightgown flowed freely in the breeze making her look as if she were flying away. Oliver rubbed her arms as she got goosebumps from the wind. To Shane if felt as if the whole world had stopped. She was in her husband's arms in Hawaii, twenty yards from the ocean. As she closed her eyes she breathed in the smell of salt water and Oliver's aftershave, and made a wish. She sighed.

"What is it my love?"

"I made a wish… but I can't tell you what it is or it won't come true."

"That's funny because I decided to channel my inner…"

"Child?" Shane asked.

"Yes, and I made a wish too."

"What a coincidence… Mr. O'Toole. So what's on the itinerary for tomorrow? Did you remember to put mine in yellow?

"No, I don't have _any_ itineraries actually." Shane feigned shock. She gasped. "Mr. O'Toole has no itineraries?! The earth must be spinning off its axis." Shane put a hand to Oliver's forehead as if checking for a fever.

"Stop," Oliver chuckled. "I just thought it might be nice to just… ride the Hawaiian wave. All I really want to do is spend time with my beautiful wife. I know things have been overwhelming at work recently and I just want you all to myself. I want to make memories with you, and just envelop you in love and spoil you. I just want you to have fun and be happy."

Shane gazed into her husband's loving eyes with mist in her own. "Oliver…" Oliver pulled her into him before she could cry. Shane rested her cheek on Oliver's chest. The wind rustled, the ocean sighed, but all Shane could hear was Oliver's beating heart. They slowly drifted back into the room and sealed the night with a long kiss before Oliver covered them up and turned off the light, letting the dark engulf them and the secrets they shared with love.


	6. Chapter 6

**All familiar elements are from Ms. Martha Williamson.**

Chapter 6:

The next morning…

The bright Hawaii sun trickled it's rays through the crack in the curtains and right into Oliver's eyes. He reached over to find Shane, but got an arm full of blankets instead. Shane wasn't there anymore. Oliver looked around the room, but she wasn't in the bathroom either. Oliver went to check the balcony. He looked out at the horizon and on the beach. He half expected Shane to be on the sand below, waving up at him with one of her teasing grins, but the beach was deserted. Then Oliver leaned to the right and he saw this beautiful golden-blonde woman in a big yellow, floppy sun-hat snoozing in the sun. He would recognize his wife's beautiful figure anywhere.

Oliver crept down the winding outdoor staircase to the patio. The sun was already warming everything up. Oliver suddenly hoped that Shane had put sunscreen on. _Well if she didn't, I suppose I could,_ Oliver thought to himself. But he nixed that idea quickly, trying to keep Shane's independence in mind. He knew she probably wouldn't mind, but not out here. Shane faced the ocean as she slept, totally entrancing Oliver in her red net bathing suit. The intricate details of the stitching traced Shane's pale skin in swirly patterns that outlined her curves perfectly. Oliver had to take a minute to gain his composure. He wondered why he hadn't gotten an invitation to come on the hammock with her.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Shane?" All of the sudden the hammock spun sideways and Shane fell onto the grassy turf patio. Oliver quickly bent down to retrieve his wife off the ground.

"Oh love I am so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I just woke up this morning and you weren't lying next to me. Speaking of which, I thought we promised not to do that to each other. I thought we agreed that it was a little scary reaching for the other and then finding that they aren't there. Besides, I rather enjoy your face being my first sight in the morning. One of the best parts of being married to the most beautiful woman is being able to wake up to the most beautiful face each morning. Waking up without your kisses just ruins my whole day my love."

With that, Shane leaned in and planted a tender, brief kiss on her husband's lips. "Does that satisfy you?" Shane waggled her eyebrows. Oliver pretended to muse over the question.

"Maybe just one more." Shane wrapped her arms tightly around Oliver and kissed him. She faked disapproval, "Now what do you say for knocking me out of my hammock and waking me up?"

"Maybe I can just show you how sorry I am?"

"That would be fi…" But Shane was silenced by Oliver's lips meeting her own as he picked her up and spun her around.

"The sun isn't the only thing glowing out here today," Oliver said. "You look so gorgeous in your new bathing suit Shane."

"Thank you Oliver. Look, I'm sorry I left you this morning. I couldn't resist the sun and the waves. I think Hawaii has my heart."

"Oh no, I have been replaced by an island," Oliver chuckled.

Shane kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "Never." Oliver smiled at his wife.

"Now how about you go put your bathing suit on too and we take a nice morning dip?" Oliver looked a little perplexed at that idea. Shane saw his forehead crease. "Or not?"

"Well it's just that we haven't had breakfast yet, and to be very honest with you Shane… I'm not very fond of the ocean. It's just very, um, dirty, and there a lot of… creatures."

"Ahhh. You're not going to pull a Norman on me and tell me you can't swim either are you?" Shane teased.

"No," Oliver chuckled. "The ocean just isn't my thing."

"Oliver honey, I love you, but you seriously brought me to Hawaii and you don't even like the ocean?"

"Well this island is big Shane. There are plenty of other things to do. I can just get some breakfast while you swim."

"Okay, maybe I'll bring in a starfish for you to cook, or a clam, or an oyster, or I know, a squid!" Shane laughed at her own teasing.

"Don't you dare." Oliver pretended to chuckle. He knew his wife was only teasing - well he hoped, but those were still disturbing thoughts. Instead he hoisted Shane in his arms and started running down the beach.

"Oliver!" Shane squealed. Oliver set Shane down right at the edge of where the water meets the sand. Shane wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck. In hushed tones she looked into his eyes and asked, "What has gotten into you?" Oliver scratched his head.

"Must be too much sun," he chucked. "Be safe and don't bring me anything I could eat. I'll watch you from the kitchen window and then sit on the balcony." Shane bent down and started flicking water up at Oliver, trying to splash him.

"You're going to miss out on all my fun," Shane laughed as Oliver hightailed it away. She shook her head at her husband and his dislike of the ocean. She didn't understand everything about him, but she sure loved everything about him - even his quirks. Yes, she was madly in love with that man waving at her from the balcony. Shane waved back admiring his chiseled jaw even from a distance. _He is so handsome,_ she thought to herself. They were both in especially good and romantic moods in Hawaii. _Maybe the sun really can have an effect on people._

As Shane splashed around, her laughter floated on the the breeze and Oliver would glance up every once in a while from his book and take pleasure in his wife's pleasure. He was so glad that after her fear and worry and anxiety about the trip, that she was actually enjoying herself.

Shane now stood on the sand and was inspecting it for pastel seashells or sand dollars. Suddenly her toe rubbed against something pointy. She reached down and picked up a heart shaped shell. Excited by her find she jogged up to their balcony to show Oliver. But then an idea crossed her mind and she decided she would wait until later to show Oliver. She turned and ran back into the water. Oliver peered at her over his book with a look of confusion. He couldn't help but think in that moment - seeing Shane so happy like a kid, how great of a mom she would one day be. But they both agreed they wanted to wait a few years and enjoy married life. Oliver knew that their sentiments about children matched though. They both wanted several kids. Oliver hoped for a son he could raise like his father raised him, and a daughter that looked just like Shane and would grow up to be just like her. Someday she would be someone else's "Shane."

Letting his curiosity take over, Oliver called out to Shane to ask her why she had ran in a minute ago. "Shane is everything okay? Did you need something? I made you some eggs."

"No, never mind Oliver. I'll come in and clean up in a few minutes." Oliver went inside and made Shane a plate of scrambled eggs and toast with a cup of Darjeeling tea. Within a few minutes a dripping wet Shane burst through the balcony door. Oliver stood at the sink washing his dishes and Shane snuck up on him and hugged him. Oliver tensed and squirmed. He let out a loud sigh.

"Really Shane?"

"Love you." Shane blew Oliver a kiss and escaped to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Now Oliver had to shower too, or at least change his clothes because he was almost as drenched in sea water as Shane was. He changed into another pair of khaki shorts and a white polo. Shane loved this combination on him so he hoped that would make her resist ruining another of his outfits. Shane emerged from the shower a few minutes later wearing a ruffled orange dress. Oliver rarely saw her in orange as it wasn't a staple in her wardrobe. His wife preferred reds, pinks, and blues the most, but she had gone all out with a new tropical themed wardrobe specifically for this trip.

"Shane you look beautiful."

"Thank you Oliver. I hope I didn't upset you too much when I hugged you."

"I'll never refuse a hug from you my love - even a wet one. I don't prefer the wet ones though, so let's not make them a habit. But I changed and we're fine."

Shane giggled. "Oh trust me I noticed that you changed. I can't hug you wet in that." Shane mocked fanning herself and laughed.

Oliver pretended to roll his eyes while a blush crept up his neck. "I… uh made you some toast and eggs. I hope they're not cold. I didn't know you would shower first."

"Aww thank you Oliver. If you made them then they will be good no matter the temperature." Shane passed by Oliver planting a kiss on his cheek as she went to eat her brunch.

"Mmmm Oliver what's on this toast?"

"Strawberry jam love. You like it?"

"Yes! It's divine."

"Would you like another piece?"

"Really?" Shane muttered between bites. Oliver chuckled as she got jam on her nose.

"Shane you got some…" Oliver walked over and took Shane's napkin and dabbed her nose. He leaned in and kissed her ignoring the crumbs at the corners of her mouth. Shane really knew how to enjoy a piece of toast. "I'll make you another piece my love." Shane dug into her eggs as Oliver made her toast.

"Oliver how about we go to the luau tonight. I saw in our resort brochure that there is one tonight. There is public dancing as well as a show put on by native Hawaiian hula dancers. They're also going to have a bonfire and s'mores. What do you think? We can skip the fire since that might be late. But are you up for the rest?"

"That sounds fun my love. You know I can't say no to the chance to dance with you. What are we going to do in the meantime?"

"Well I was planning on surfing and snorkeling, but you don't like the ocean for some odd reason so…"

"Shane I want you to have fun. I'll watch you do whatever you want. Don't miss out on something you want to do because of me. I want _you_ to have fun."

"No it's okay Oliver. I want you to be comfortable more than I want my fun. I don't want to keep ditching you. We came here to spend time together. It will just be more of a relaxing romantic getaway than an adventurous romantic getaway. What if we go on a cruise? You'll be on a boat. Or I read that they have hot air balloon rides. You know how much I love those." Shane's smile seemed to grow with every word she spoke.

"A cruise would be fine love. How about a hot air balloon ride first and then a coast tour cruise," Oliver said as he inspected the brochure Shane had been talking about. Looks like we can catch a balloon ride at 12:30 if we hurry. That goes for half an hour and then we can catch a cruise at 1:30. Then we can relax before the luau?"

"Sounds like a plan," Shane mumbled through her second piece of toast.

* * *

Oliver held Shane's hand as she gingerly stepped into the hot air balloon basket. Oliver followed close behind her as the guide shut the basket and lifted them off. Shane asked the guide a lot of questions about the mechanics of the balloon until Oliver pulled her over to the opposite side of the tiny basket. She stood with her back to Oliver as he touched his cheek to hers and wrapped his arms around her stomach. He kissed her cheek and whispered words of love into her ears. They were falling off his lips so softly that not even the guide could hear what they were saying. Only the heavens could hear Oliver and Shane.

* * *

The hot air balloon ride went by fast and before the married couple knew it they were back safely on the ground. Shane thanked the guide for a wonderful tour and he thanked her for her curiosity. Shane winked at Oliver, reminding him of a brief time when he didn't appreciate her curiosity, but he soon came to love and admire it along with her.

Oliver took Shane back to the car and they drove to the coast docks to board their cruise ship. The captain of the ship had a deep, booming voice. Oliver settled himself and Shane into a corner metal bench on the top deck of the ship. Shane nestled herself into the crook of Oliver's arm as the mist of the ocean splashed upon their faces. Oliver's hand gently caressed Shane's arm up and down to keep her warm with the cold ocean breeze blowing on them. Their tour of the island coast was beautiful and they became well informed about coast landmarks and sites. Shane was very happy that Oliver at least came out to the ocean for this because she had a great, relaxing time with him, sightseeing from the top deck of the ship. When they returned to land, they walked with a refreshed sense of purpose from the rejuvenating ocean mist back to the car once again.

* * *

"Shane would you maybe like to cuddle on the hammock together and get some rest before our long, exciting luau tonight? I have to admit I was a little envious earlier seeing you so beautiful, sleeping in the sun."

"Oh Oliver you don't have to ask me twice. You're invited," Shane said. Shane changed back into her washed bathing suit - she knew Oliver's real request. Oliver put on a tank top and some orange shorts. He laid in the hammock first and Shane cozied up next to him, laying her head on his chest as he kissed hers and stroked her hair. They both soon fell asleep to the lull of the waves kissing the shore. Oliver awoke first a few hours later and and rubbed Shane's waist to wake her up. She yawned, gave Oliver a quick kiss, and got up quickly, making Oliver wobble in the hammock. "I'm up love. Let's get dressed for the luau."

Shane has always been one quick to get up. Oliver slowly rose and went inside after Shane. He changed into a flowered button down short sleeve shirt for some Hawaiian vibes. Shane put her orange dress back on, but had now accessorized with a pink lei and a flower pin in her long blonde hair. "Shane you look beautiful and very Hawaiian."

"Thank you Oliver. You ready to go and eat at the barbecue there? The dancing will start as soon as it starts to get dark."

"Yes let's go." Shane strung her arm through Oliver's as he escorted her down to the beach and a little ways over to a big white tent that marked the barbecue. They each got a plate of roast pork and vegetable kabobs along with mixed pineapple, avocado, bananas, and mangos. Shane loved all the flavors.

Soon the torches were lit and the Hawaiian hula dancers started their performance. Shane was entranced with their enthusiasm and energy. One even came into the audience and gave her a lei bracelet like the ones on her wrists and ankles. Oliver put it on Shane's wrist. "What a great souvenir sweetheart! This show is great." Shane smiled and nodded. The girls finished their routine to some amazing drumming and then a band began to play classic beach music. Oliver stood up and offered Shane his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Why certainly," Shane replied. The band was playing very upbeat music so Oliver spun Shane around and they quick-stepped all over the sand. Shane laughed and laughed at Oliver's charisma so much that her cheeks hurt by the time the luau ended because she had smiled so much. She and Oliver were both out of breath as they walked back to their suite. Shane was exhausted and Oliver looked tired too. Oliver went to bed first, thinking that he had gotten so enthusiastic in dancing that he pulled a muscle. He completed his nighttime routine and kissed Shane before tucking himself in and turning off his bedside lamp.

As Shane reached in her cosmetic bag for her makeup wipes to cleanse her face for the night, she poked her finger on the heart shell she had found earlier on the beach, and she remembered her idea. She took out a piece of stationery that she had brought along to write letters to friends and family one day of the trip. She wrote Oliver a love note:

 _Dear Oliver,_

 _One of the biggest reasons I love you is your caring, kind, compassionate, and generous heart. Every day I get to feel and receive the love from your big heart and I am so blessed and lucky because of that. I found this earlier on the beach and immediately thought of you, and how finding a heart-shaped shell on this trip is no coincidence. This is my souvenir to you. You have my heart forever and always Oliver._

 _Love, Shane_

Shane folded the stationery and sealed it with a kiss, leaving a lipstick mark on the crease. She tiptoed into the room and placed the note and the heart shaped shell on Oliver's nightstand. She placed the rock on the corner of the paper so the ocean breeze wouldn't blow it off. Content with how her presentation looked, Shane washed her face and climbed into bed beside her husband, laying her arm across him.


End file.
